The Silver Archers Beginning
by Iris RainbowWolf
Summary: after Jayde Logan witness the horrific murder of her mother, she finds herself in the care of Oliver Queen, and training to become his new protege. Roy/ oc. really crappy summery, but i can almost guarante its better than it sounds. r&r!
1. Chapter 1

**The Silver Archers Beginning**

**Chapter one**

In the middle of the night, a scream could be heard. A scared, blood curdling scream. On this such night, Jayde was laying in her bed, pretending to be asleep. Every so often Jayde's other wise peaceful demeanor would alter, and scrunch up in fear as yet another scream sounded, followed by another 'thud'. The horrifying sounds were coming from her living room, from her mother and step-father. And then there was silence. At this, Jayde's eyes popped open and her heart felt heavy. Jayde knew that her mother was gone.

As quickly and quietly as she possibly could, Jayde scrambled out of her bed, grabbed her black back pack and messenger bag out from under her bed. Slipped on her black DVS skateboarding sneakers; then proceeded to climb out her window and down the fire escape. Ever since her mother, Ann-Marie, had remarried, Jayde knew this day would come. The day her abusive step-father would kill her mother. So Jayde ran. She didn't care that it was raining, all she cared about was the fact that her mother was dead, and getting out of that house.

It was nearing midnight when Jayde reached Star City, and her legs were growing tired. The rain was still falling down around her, soaking her to the bone. Still, she sat on the bus stop bench, taking a shaky breath as she tried to figure out what her next move would be. And before long, Jayde had fallen asleep right there on the bench.

When the morning finally came, Jayde awoke with the sun hitting her face. And as her eyes fluttered open, realization sunk in. her mother was gone, killed by the hands of her step-father. Tears pricked at her green-brown eyes, but Jayde refused to let them fall. so quickly, Jayde gathered her bags and began to wander the city.

As she walked, however, Jayde realized that her options were slim to none, considering she was only fifteen years old, and had very little money. "I shoulda thought this through." Jayde muttered with a sigh. Lost in thought, Jayde failed to pay attention to where she was walking. The next thing she knew, Jayde had fallen backwards onto the pavement. After a moment or two of shock, Jayde stood and faced the person who stood in her path.

"Im sorry! I-I wasn't paying attention, I…" Jayde stammered as she looked the person in the face. The 'person' however, was actually a 'he'. the boy was tall, looked around the same age as Jayde. He had shaggy orange hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"No. it's fine. I probably should have paid more attention to where I was walking." he said, and extended his hand for her to shake. "My name is Roy, by the way. Roy Harper." he said with a smile.

"Um, im, Um…. I'm Jayde Logan." She said, slightly nervous and still shaky from the night before.

"So then, Jayde, if im not being to forward…. You seem kinda…. Lost." Roy said.

Jayde let out a shaky breath and chuckled lightly. "for the most part, I am. I've had a pretty crappy night."

"well, in that case, if you want to you can come back to my place and hang out until you figure out what you're gunna do." Roy offered, Jayde smiled shyly with a small nod. Roy smiled as well and the two set off to Roy's house.

XxXxXxX

An hour and a half later, hey had arrived in front of a large white and gold manor. "Well, we're here…" Roy said, Jayde's eyes widened in amazement.

"no way, you seriously live here?" Jayde asked, staring up at the house. Roy chuckled and led her through the door.

"Welcome home, Master Harper. And whom may I ask is your friend?" asked the elderly butler.

"Oh, this is Jayde, she might be staying with us for a little while. Why don't you show her to the guest room, Jeffery while I go and talk to Ollie." Roy placed a hand on Jayde's shoulder and smiled before he turned and walked away. As he did so, Jayde looked up at the elderly man, and he smiled.

"Don't worry, Miss Jayde, we will get you settled in. follow me please." Jeffery said kindly. Jayde nodded and followed him in silence.

Just about ten minutes later they had arrived at what was to be Jayde's room. "Now, if you just wait here, get your self settled in, Master Queen and Master Harper shall be with you in a moment or two." Once Jeffery left, Jayde dropped her bags and sat down on the bed. With a heavy sigh, Jayde looked around the room. The walls were baby blue with silver trim; the desk, dresser and end tables were all a deep ebony color with a silver trim as well. The sheets underneath her were silk, a dark royal blue in color. It all seemed to good to be true. She had just gone through the worst night of her life and now she was holed up in the manor of Oliver Queen! And just as soon as Jayde was catching her bearings, a knock came to the door, causing Jayde to jump. However, Jayde knew exactly who was at the door, so she quickly hopped off the bed to answer. And there stood Roy and a blonde man who she knew as Oliver Queen.

"Hey Jayde." Roy said with a smile. "I assume you know Ollie?"

"Heya Roy. And hello…. Ollie?" she said, shaking Olive's hand with a smile.

"Miss Logan…."

"Oh, you guy's can call me Jay. Everyone else does." Jayde interrupted.

"Jay, then. Roy told me you've had a pretty rough night." Oliver said, sitting in a chair next to the window of her room as Jay and Roy sat on her bed. "If you don't mind, would you like to tell us what happened?" he asked her, Jay inhaled deeply.

"well, you see… w-what had happened was…" Jay stammered, then let out a shaky breath and run a hand through her black and blue hair. "last night…. I ran away. Stupid idea… I know. B-but my st-step-dad and my mom were fighting. T-then there was a crash, a-and I just… I just knew that he had killed her. S-so I left. I walked all night… and now im here."

"Do you have any family you could go to?" Oliver asked, Jayde just shook her head.

"no… well, yea. But… well…you see, they live in Africa, they are important scientists for some company or another and their studying animals or plants or something…" Jayde trailed off. She knew that as soon as she mentioned her aunt and uncle, that Oliver would send her on a first class, one way trip to Africa. Boy was she in for a surprise.

"well, then, you'll just have to shack up with us now wont you?" Ollie said with a sparkling smile. Jay's jaw dropped, eyes widened in surprise. " I can tell what you're thinking 'how is that possible?' remember Jay, I'm Oliver Queen. I'll just get your aunt and uncles information, give them a call. And it'll all be settled." Oliver smiled again, then stood. "Roy will give you the tour." with that, he left.

"Soooo, ready for your grand tour of the Queen estate?" Roy asked.

Jay let out a breath and ran a hand through her black and blue hair. Realizing that she was covered in dirt from the night before and her clothes were soaked. "Actually, if you don't mind. I'm gunna take a shower, im all icky."

Roy simply ndded. "Alrighty. You have a bathroom connected to you're room. The third door down the hall on your left is mine. Come get me when you're done, okay?" Roy smiled. Jay nodded and roy left. Leaving Jayde alone to settle in and take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Silver archers beginning**

**Chapter two**

It had been about two weeks since Jay had arrived at the Queen Estate. And now it was time for her first socialite party. Over the past few weeks, Roy and Jay have become near inseparable.

"Hey Jayde, you ready to go?" Roy asked from the other side of her closed bedroom door. Jay smiled and looked herself over in her full length mirror. She was wearing a long midnight blue, strapless dress.

"Yea, Roy, I'll be out in a second." she smiled, then she added the finishing touches to her make-up, grabbed her blue and black shawl and went to meet Roy. Once the door opened, the two teens were dumbfounded. Jay was breathless as soon as she saw Roy in his black tux, his orange hair slicked back with a goofy smile on his face. A large smile adorned the girls face when Roy took her arm and led her to the limo, where Ollie was waiting.

The two hour drive to Wayne Manor was… uneventful to say the least. Jay and Roy mostly goofed around, throwing balled up pieces of paper, poking each other, amongst other things to keep themselves entertained. And it wasn't long before they pulled up in front of a darkly extravagant manor. Just as extravagant as the one the trio was housed.

As they stepped out of the limo, and began to climb up the front steps, Jay's heart began to race. They were surrounded by the elite. Men with their tailored suits, women with their noses in the air, and their spoiled children. Jay felt like an outsider, like she didn't belong. Sensing her discomfort, Roy took Jay's hand and gave her a small smile.

"don't worry, everything will be fine." he muttered, "come on, lets go find Dick." Roy smiled just before he dragged her through the throng of people, leaving Ollie to socialize.

It didn't take long for them to find Roy's friend Dick. Considering he was sitting on the couch in the first room they looked in, looking as bored as they did on the ride from Star City.

"Hey, Dick, what's up?" Roy smiled, plopping down on the couch next to him, Jay just stood near them, slightly feeling awkward.

"Oh, hey Roy. Nothing, bored out of my skull. Seriously don't understand why Bruce made me come. He knows I hate these things." Dick said, tugging on his scarlet tie. "Who's your friend?" he asked, as if just noticing Jay.

"Oh, this is Jay. She stays with Ollie and me. Jay, in case you haven't guessed; this is my friend, Dick. He's Bruce's ward. Kinda like we are to Ollie." said Roy

"Nice to met you." Jay smiled, shaking Dicks hand.

"Likewise." Dick smiled, "Say, what do you guys think about getting out of here for a little bit, until Bruce makes his 'big announcement'?" Roy and Jay looked at each other and smiled.

"let's do it." they said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Silver archers beginning**

**Chapter three**

Months had passed and it was finally summer. The fourth of July was a little less than a week away and those who worked for the Queen Estate were bustling about trying to get everything ready for the upcoming fourth of July party. And on this particularly sunny July evening, Jay could be found sitting near the pool, waiting for her best friend to join her.

For the past few weeks, Roy and Ollie have been waking up later and later. At first, Jay didn't really think anything of it. But now, sitting by the pool, feet dangling in the cool water, Jay couldn't help but wonder.

Lost in thought, Jay didn't even notice that someone was sitting next to her. "So, Whatcha thinking about" he said after a moment or two of silence, causing the girl to jump.

"Seriously Roy!" she laughed, smacking his bare arm. "don't scare me like that." she added, "and it was nothing to worry about, Roy" she muttered, laying flat on her back with her feet still soaking in the pool.

Roy rolled his eyes and dove into the pool, causing a small splash of water to hit Jay. "Oh Roy you are so _dead_" she glared as she dove into the pool, slicing through the water without even a small little splash.

For hours the two swam around the pool, splashing each other and having a good time. Once the sun went down, they both put on sweat pants and t-shirts and sat outside on the grass. Jay and Roy were still laughing and playfully pushing each other when Jeffery called them in for dinner.

"hey… Roy?" Jay asked as they walked through the halls of the manor to the large dining room.

"whats up Jay?" he said, looking over at her. Jay bit her lip, unsure about how to ask her question.

"umm… I know this is gunna sound strange, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.. But, um… where do you and Ollie go at night?" She said quietly.

"what do mean?" Roy said after a moment or two. Jay was getting closer to finding out his and Ollie's secret. And as much as he wanted her in on her, he knew that, in the long run, it wouldn't be what's best for his friend.

"I don't know. The other night I heard you leave you room, then a footsteps, yours and Ollie's….. Then nothing. And every day you guys are sleeping till noon, and even then your usually dead on your feet. What's going on Roy?" she asked again.

"I-it's nothing." he said shakily, running a hand through his shaggy orange hair. "listen, how about you go on to the dining room, I have to go and talk to Ollie about something." he said, gripping her shoulder tightly before turning around to go to Oliver's office.

"like hell I will." she muttered and quietly, Jay followed her best friend.

XxXxXxX

Minutes later, Jay was walking down a dark, narrow hallway, if she put her arms out, her hands would have been flat against the wall. Looking around with what little light there was, she noticed pictures on the wall, they weren't big. But still. '_maybe they can give me a clue as to what the hell is going on_' the fifteen year old thought to her self.

As she peered at the pictures, she realized what they were. Newspaper clippings. And not just any news paper clippings. But they were the articles that were written about Jay's two favorite superheroes. Green Arrow and Speedy. Curious, jay continued down the hall until she reach a door that was cracked slightly, letting a little bit more light into the hall.

"she's asking questions, Ollie. What are we going to do?" it was Roy. Roy was talking to Oliver about her asking questions.

"there is no need to worry, Roy. If she figures us out, she figures us out." Ollie said. Jay couldn't see them, but she could bet Oliver was probably sitting in an armchair drinking scotch out of his fancy glasses. "how about you take her to the training gym tomorrow. Teach her hand to hand, archery, the works. And if it sticks with her. We'll consider letting her in on our other selves."

At that it was like a bolt of lightning struck her, or a light bulb flickered above her rather. Jay, for some unexplainable reason, _knew_ that she was living with the Green Arrow, and that her best friend was Speedy.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Silver archers beginning**

**Chapter four**

The next day, Jay kept to herself. She went out to the pool, and as soon as Roy came out to join her, she dried her self off as quickly as she could and said she was going to take a shower.

It was around noon time when Roy finally cornered her on her way to the kitchen to make herself some lunch. "Jay…. I think we need to talk." he said, leading her away from the kitchen and to his room.

"Roy… I seriously don't want to talk right now. I just wanna get a sandwich and lay down in bed, maybe take a nap or read a book or something." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No… Jay….. I just wanna talk.. Please?" he said, a glint of hope shining through his eyes. Jay just huffed, sitting down on his bed.

"fine, what, talk." she said grumpily.

"first of all…. Why are you acting so…. Off today? You've been avoiding me and Ollie, and sniping at me all day today… what gives?" he asked, playing with the tips of her black and blue hair.

Jay just sighed and shrugged, leaning her head on his shoulder. They were best friends and ever since the day in the park, she felt it comforting to just lay her head on his shoulder. Sometimes when they would watch movies together, they would just cuddle underneath a fuzzy blanket. But everything they did was strictly platonic. "I don't know Roy…. I just have this feeling that something's off….. But in a good way…. I don't know…. I can't explain it." she said.

"well… then don't worry about it. If you feel like its good, then there shouldn't be anything to worry about right?" Roy said, wrapping his arms around her. Jay thought for a moment.

"yea I guess you right." she said, smiling up at him. Sure she knew his secret. Or at least she was ninety percent sure that she knew his secret. But if he wasn't ready to tell her, who was she to force him?

"Soooo….. Turkey?" he asked, insinuating that he was going to make her favorite sandwich for her.

"mmmm, turkey" she said. And they both waked of to the kitchen. "so Roy… we have a gym here right?" she asked as they walked through the double doors.

"yea, why?" he asked, going to the refrigerator as she sat on a stool at the island.

"well, I was thinking that after lunch…. Do you wanna teach me how to fight? I mean, I know some moves, but I just kinda…wanna prefect it… you know?" she asked, suddenly getting shy.

"oh sure of course, Jay." he said with a smile as he put the finishing touches on her sandwich and handed it to her, and began making one of his own. "how about after we're done eating, I'll grab us a couple of water bottles while you go change into you jogging gear. it's the only thing you have right now that's tight enough for fighting." he said.

"why, exactly do I need to wear tight clothing to fight?" she asked, taking a bite of her sandwich. "you sure you're not just tryna see my bod, Harper." she giggled. Roy just rolled his eyes.

"No. it helps, trust me. When you wear loose clothing, it makes it easier for you're attacker to get a grip on you." he said, taking a bite of his turkey sandwich as well. The two sat and talked until they were done eating, and Jay went off to go get changed as Roy grabbed some water bottles and walked back to his room to change into a pair of black track pants as well. Minutes later, Jay's hair was tied up into a loose bun, letting two small strands of blue hair fall on both sides of her face. She wore a tight black sports bra and a pair of black yoga pants. "You ready?" Roy asked her, Jay nodded and the two of them walked off to the large in-home gym.

As soon as they went over to the sparring mat, Jay started to do a few cart wheels and back flips. Roy just looked at her with a raised eye brow. "what, my mom made me take ballet and gymnastics as a kid." she said with a shrug as she started to stretch.

"that's, good, you can use those move when you fight, you know." Roy said, Jay just raised and eyebrow.

"how so?"

"well, mainly just the agility you gain from the moves, you know? And… you know what, its hard to explain. I guess all I can say is, when the time comes you'll understand." he said. Within minutes they were sparring.

The fight went on for about an hour before Roy had her pinned. Jay just smiled and jumped up, landing in a defensive stance, and made a motion for him to come at her. As soon as he did, she caught his arm and twisted around and caught him in a police hold with his arm behind his back. "don't hold back, Roy, it makes me sad." she whispered in his ear. Then she let go of his arm and back flipped away from him. And their fight continued.

"thought you said you weren't any good." Roy said as he had her pinned again. The duo were both out of breath, chests heaving, and dripping in sweat.

"what can I say, im a fast learner" she said with a smirk. With that she flipped up and the two of them walked over to where their water bottles and towels were.

After they were done cleaning the sweat off of themselves and getting hydrated the two of them went back over to the sparring mat. "ready?" Roy asked, Jay just nodded.

This last round went on for about an hour and a half before Jay had Roy pinned. "looks like you are a fast learner." said a voice from the door way. Jay looked up and saw Ollie standing there. Suddenly she started blushing, realizing she was straddling Roy with his hands pinned up above his head. Quickly she rolled off of him and helped him up.

"yea, I watched a lot of fighting movies growing up, that and the first two times me and Roy sparred today…. Well, I pretty much just studied his moves and used my ballet moves to counter them." Jay shrugged, slinging the towel over her shoulder.

"well that's good, you never know when you're going to be attacked, its always good to be able to defend you self." Ollie said as they walked out of the in-home gym.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Silver archers beginning**

**Chapter five**

Over the next few days, Roy and Ollie were teaching Jay new skills. When it came time for her to learn archery, Jay found out that she was a natural. And soon enough, Ollie had gotten Jay her own set of bow and arrows, telling her that there was more to the surprise, but she would have to wait until he deemed her ready.

On the fourth of July, Oliver Queens manor was attacked, right in the middle of the party. Quickly, Ollie ushered everyone inside and pressed a few buttons on the keypad near the door to set up the protective barriers around the house. As they saw that everyone was safe, Roy and Oliver rushed off by them selves. But Jay knew exactly what they were doing. They were donning their hero outfits and were going to fight the…. thing that was attacking.

_'that's just great_.' Jay grumbled in her mind. She hated having to hide the fact that she knew their secret. '_well if you can't beat 'em, join 'em' _she thought as she snuck away to her room.

Quickly she went over to her bed and grabbed her duffle bag. She didn't really keep any clothes in it anymore, considering she had a huge walk in closet now. But this duffle bag held something special. Gently she pulled out a black tank-top that hugged every inch of her curves and a black mini skirt, a pair of silver boy-shorts and a black belt that had a wolf face on the buckle. After she changed, Jay went over to her closet and grabbed her black, knee high heeled boots. After she was dressed, she pulled her hair into a half-up ponytail, letting the two blue tendrils frame her face. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, Jay grabbed her black polarized sunglasses and was out her door in flash and on her way to where she usually kept her bow and arrows.

Once she had her quiver and bow slung over her shoulders Jay went to Roy's room to find and exit. Thankfully his window was not shielded, which made since considering his super-hero persona. Once she was outside, Jay saw Speedy, Green Arrow, Batman, Robin and Superman fighting against a large green monster-like thing. Studying the creatures movements and attacks from a safe distance, Jay found his weak spot and climbed to a high point above Roy's bedroom window. Fastening an arrow into her bow, Jay took a deep breath and muttered, "hit the mark." and at that, she let the arrow fly, suddenly it was encased in a blackish blue shadow and seemed to speed up. Just as she was about to fasten another arrow into her bow, her first arrow hit its mark dead on and caused the creature to explode in a flash of black and green light.

After a moment or two, the heroes stood in a circle, trying to figure out who shot the killing blow to the creature. From her perch, Jay giggled, and just as Roy picked up her arrow, Jay did a back flip and started to saunter over to them

"What's up hero-dudes." she said with a grin. "oh, and I'll take that" she said to Speedy, grabbing her arrow from him and putting it back in her quiver.

"how did you know where to shoot your arrow?" Robin asked her. Jay just shrugged.

"I watched his movements, found his weak spot. And once I had a clear shot, meaning one of you guys weren't in my way, I took it." she said.

"Alright. We're going to take a sample of this back up to WatchTower to get it tested, find out what this thing was." Superman said, putting a little piece of the creatures flesh into a small test tube and flew off. Batman and Robin said their goodbyes and went over to the Batmobile, and they two sped off. Once they were gone, Green Arrow looked at Jay.

"Alright you have some explaining to do young lady." he said, folding his arms over his chest. Jay just gave a sheepish smile and took off her sunglasses.

"oh, come on, act like I didn't help. Act like you knew where to strike. I freakin helped and you know it Arrow." she growled, folding her arms over her chest as well.

"Its not that, Jay. You could have gotten seriously hurt out there." Roy said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"why because I'm a girl" she snapped, shaking his hand off of her. "I know what I'm doing. You even said it your self. I'm a natural. I knew to keep a safe distance, and guess what _I_ am the one who knew where that creatures weak spot was. _I_ was the one who got rid of it. So I don't wanna hear any of this 'you could have gotten hurt' crap." she said.

"Alright, you two, hit the showers. For the record, what you did was reckless, Jay. But you did good. Now, the two of you, get out of your gear and meet me in my study." Green Arrow said before walking off to get changed himself and get rid of their party guests.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Silver Archers Beginning**

**Chapter Six**

From that day on, Jay was acknowledged by the Justice League as Silver Archer. She trained with Ollie and Dinah during the day, and would patrol with the Green Arrow, Speedy and the Black Canary at night. After everything that had happened, Jay finally had a smile on her face. She was finally happy.

It was finally August in Star City and instead of enjoying the last days of summer by shopping or going to the beach like any normal teenage girl, Jay found herself holed up in her room, looking for any trace of her mothers killer, her step-father. Finally, around midnight, Jay rubbed the sleep from her eyes and picked up the cell phone that Ollie had just gotten for her. Quickly she dialed a number and held her breath as it rang.

"Logan residence, Karen speaking, how may I help you?" said a woman on the other line. Jay paused, not knowing what she wanted to say to her aunt. "Hello?" she said

"H-Hey Auntie, its me, Jay." the girl said quietly.

"Oh Jay, sweetie, how are you? Are you okay? Are they treating you alright over there?" her aunt inquired.

"Yea, Auntie everything's fine… umm… look, I know Gar isn't doing too well, so can you tell him something for me?" she asked, biting her lip. Jays cousin Garfield had been bitten recently by a strange green monkey and was sick with a rare illness.

"of course sweetie, anything"

"Tell him I said that…I miss him and that I want him to get better soon, so that Ollie will let me go on vacation to see him soon." Jay said. Of course that wasn't really what she wanted to tell him, but she wasn't sure if she could tell her aunt the real message for her cousin.

"of course, sweetie, no problem." her aunt said. Jay muttered a quick 'thanks' and hung up the phone. With a sigh, Jay pushed herself off of her bed and walked swiftly to the training room.

Jay spent the entire night training, both in hand-to-hand combat and with her bow and arrows. She wanted to be in prime shape. It was about 4 o'clock in the morning when she finally decided to call it quits and take a shower before getting ready for the day.

Once she was clean and clothed, Jay returned to her bedroom to do more research. As soon as she sat at her desk, there was knock on her bedroom door, groaning, she stood and opened the door. It was Roy.

Before she could even open her mouth to say anything, Roy grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall. "Roy, where the hell are you taking me!" she said, trying to pry her wrist from her best friends grip.

"school shopping" was all he said as they exited the house and climbed into the car.

"I hate you" Jay said, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at the red-haired boy.

"lies, all lies." he smirked, Jay just rolled her eyes.

"so why are we going 'school shopping?'" she asked. Roy just shrugged.

"cuz school starts in, like, two weeks." was Roy's response.

"wait so Ollie expects us to go to school AND train AND patrol!" she exclaimed. Roy just nodded his head solemnly.

"and if we don't get C's or higher, we're banned from the training rooms and we're not allowed to patrol for two weeks." he said. Jay just groaned.

"oh this is soooo lame" she said, causing her friend to chuckled. It was no secret that Jay hated school, and a part of her was hoping that her legal guardian would forget that the first day of school was drawing near. The young girl didn't want to answer any questions.

Not even a half an hour later, they had arrived that the Star City Galleria. Groaning Jay got out of the car after Roy and they duo walked through the parking lot, and into the extravagant mall.

"why cant I just order clothes of the internet. Its soooo much easier." Jay sighed as they walked into one of the stores.

"because we never really get out of the house unless we're going to Gotham, patrols and whenever we go for a run. Its good for us." Roy tried to reason, Jay just glanced at him and raised an eye brow, causing the red head to chuckle. "that's what Ollie told me to say."

About 3 hours later, they had gone into several stores and were both weighed down with shopping bags. "ugh, that was torture." Jay groaned as her and Roy climbed into the backseat after loading their bags into the trunk.

"come on, you had fun." Roy joked, nudging her shoulder with his own. Jay just rolled her eyes, as their driver sped off back to the mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Silver Archers Beginning**

**Chapter seven**

The day that Jay had been dreading was finally here. The first day of school. And of course, she was running late. And surprisingly, it wasn't on purpose.

"Come on Jay, hurry up. We're going to be late." Roy called from behind her door.

"I'll be out in a sec, keep your panties on Roy." Jay laughed as she slipped on her new converse sneakers and ran a brush through her hair, before giving her self a once over in the mirror. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt that had a picture of Woody the Woodpecker on the front, along with a short, tan skirt that came to mid thigh. And , of course, her baby blue converse.

"are you gunna dress like a dork the whole school year?" Roy joked as soon as he saw his friends outfit.

"Psh, you know it." Jay giggled, and the two of them left the mansion to 'enjoy' their first day of school.

The day seemed to drag on forever, but as soon as the end of the day bell rang, Jay ran as fast as she could to the exit. "So I take it that it went well." Roy smirked at her as soon as she climbed into the backseat of the car.

"id rather not talk about it, if you don't mind." she mumbled. "I just want to get home and get into the gym for a quick work out before I do the mountain of homework and then we can go and patrol." jay said, running a hand through her hair. At the word 'patrol' Roy looked away, causing Jay to groan. "let me guess, we don't have patrol tonight" she sighed.

"yea," Roy nodded" Ollie tends to cut back our patrol times during the school year so that we can keep up appearances or whatever." Roy said with a roll of his eyes.

"we can still train and stuff though right? I don't want to get rusty." Jay giggled. In truth one of Jays favorite things to do lately was working out and training, along with research.

"of course." Roy said as they pulled into the drive way.

"meet me in the gym?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, causing Roy to smirk.

"guaranteed I get there first." and then the race to see who could get dressed and into the gym first was on.

Roy stepped foot into the gym first, but Jay was directly behind him. As soon as he walked through the glass double-doors, Jay hopped onto his back, causing Roy to flip her off of him and on her back on the padded floor below before straddling her and holding her wrists above her head. And soon enough the two were sparring without missing a beat.

"you know I think that the first time we sparred that long without any music." Jay stated about an hour later. The two teens were sitting on the bench on the side of the padded area, both glistening with sweat and breathing heavily.

"yea, it was." Roy said, smiling once Jay put her head on his shoulder.

It wasn't uncommon for them to do this, lean comfortably on each other after an intense practice, or cuddle on the couch while watching movies. But it didn't mean anything. They were just best friends. Or at least that's what they both kept telling them selves.

"ugh, I need a shower." Jay groaned, causing Roy to chuckled.

"yea you do, you stink" the red head joked, which caused Jay to push him to the side.

"meanie" she said, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"yea but you love it." he said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"maybe…" she said, leaning into him. After a second or two, Jay pulled away and stood. "u-um, I'm gunna go take that shower now." she stammered nervously. And with that she rushed off to her room, unsure of the feelings that were flittering around in her heart.

Half an hour later, Jay was showered and in her pajamas, sitting on her bed with her laptop and school books sprawled out in front of her. As much as she tried to focus on her homework, she just couldn't seem to concentrate. Her mind just kept on drifting back to her training session with Roy. And all of the emotions that she felt at the time confused her.

With a sigh, Jay snapped her history book closed and picked up her phone, dialing her aunts number. The only person she could think of talking to about this was her cousin, Garfield. When there was no answer, Jay sighed, snapped the phone shut, before opening it again and dialing Dinah's number.

"'Hello'?" the woman said.

"Hey Dinah, its Jay… Um I was wondering if you could come kidnap me for a little while, go get some ice cream or something?" Jay asked.

"'sure hon, its no problem, I'll be over there in a bit'" Dinah said, Jay said her thanks and closed the phone before shuffling over to her dresser to change out of her pajama's and into a pair of tight black flair leg jeans and a tight black t-shirt that rose up and just barely touched her navel. After running a brush through her hair, applying a little bit of eye liner and mascara, and slipping on her baby blue converse, Jay exited her room.

As soon as she closed her bedroom door, Jay saw Roy coming down the hall, his ginger hair wet as if herhad just taken a shower, the thought causing Jay to blush.

"hey where you off to?" he asked as soon as he saw her.

"D-Dinah's taking me out for ice cream, maybe burgers and stuff to, girl day and what not. Bye." the girl rambled before she ran off towards the drive way to wait for her mentors girlfriend.

A few minutes later, Dinah pulled up in her brand new black Porsche. "So where to sweet pea" the blonde said as soon as Jay slipped into the passengers seat.

"I don't know, cheapest burger joint we can find. I need womanly advice, and bad." Jay sighed, running a hand through her still damp hair.

"no problem hon. You know I'm always here for you. I think of you as my own, just like Ollie does." Dinah smiled as she sped off down the street.

"I think I might like Roy. Like, romantically and stuff" Jay said, looking over to Dinah, who returned the glance.

"alright" Dinah sighed "I know just the place"


End file.
